deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Carnage vs. Freddy Krueger
CK vs FK.png|Shakaboy What-if Death Battle Carnage vs. Freddy Krueger.jpg|Venage237 A Killer's Dream Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V2 A Killers Dream by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero Bestcarnagematchupdont@me.png|Shakaboy v2 "A Killer's Dream." Carnage vs. Freddy Krueger is a What-If? Death Battle. It features Carnage from Marvel Comics and Freddy Krueger from a Nightmare on Elm Street franchise. Description These two were the worst of the worst, killers without a heart, sentenced to death...when they got a second chance at life. Now with supernatural powers at their fingertips, who will live to cause death and mayhem another day? Intro (Cue DEATH BATTLE! Theme - Invader) ' ''Wiz: What makes a human snap? To lash out? To cause their psyche to deterioate to such an extent that they would take the life of another? Anger? Empathy? Or insanity? '''Boomstick: With these two, definitely the last choice. For their crimes, they were sentenced to death, but they were saved by someone, or rather, some''thing.'' Wiz: And in a cruel twist of fate, they were set free as something new, something more...evil. Boomstick: Cletus Kasady, the Spreader of Carnage. Wiz: And Freddy Krueger, the Springwood Slasher. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Carnage (Cue Spider-Man Homecoming - Original Soundtrack Extended (Theme from "Spider-Man") ''' '''Boomstick: Y'know, Peter Parker has a pretty hard life. Trying to juggle high school, homework, and superpowered psychopaths trying to kill you...reminds me of my childhood. Wiz: From the mischievous Black Cat to the genius that is Doctor Octopus, Peter takes all of these criminals down, but there is one that is just too twisted, too demented, and too evil for even Spider-Man can take down alone. Boomstick: Carnage. Carnage: I am the ultimate insanity! I am carnage! (Cue Halloween Theme (1) ''' ''Wiz: Young Cletus Kasady was...troubled, to say the absolute least. '' '''Boomstick: Good job, Wiz, you win the "Understatement of the Year" award. This red-headed kid committed his first act of murder by pushing his grandma down a flight of stairs!' 'Holy shit! Wiz: Then he tried to commit another act of murder by throwing a television into his mother's bathtub. He also liked to torture his mother's dog, Fifi, and later killed it by drilling a hole in his he-Good Lord, what is wrong with this kid?! Boomstick: Well, it looks like he got that crazy from somewhere, because just a short while after, his dad killed his mom by hitting her when he meant to hit Cletus while she got in the way, causing her to fall and hit her head on a table. But would you really want to save this little shitbag? Wiz: Unsurprisingly, Kasady refused to defend his father, Roscoe, in court, sending him to jail, and Cletus to the foster home, Saint Estes Home for Boys, where Cletus was immediately targeted for his anti-social and dark behavior by both other orphans and staff alike. Boomstick: But Cletus found comfort in a girl...who refused to date him. Then he got pissed. He took out his anger on everyone by killing the disciplarian, pushing the girl he got rejected by in front of a bus, and then burned everything the entire place down! (Cue Halloween The Hanger (8) Wiz: From that point on, Cletus became a serial killer because literally what else could a homocidal maniac like him do in life? Boomstick: Well, thank God he was captured, and the bastard was sent of to Reicher's Prison, hopefully never to see the light of day again...or at least that's what everyone thought. Wiz: Serving eleven consecutive life terms, Kasady shared a cell with Eddie Brock, also known as...Venom. Boomstick: Also known as the guy that ate Bane's head! Wiz: Eddie at the time was not with the symbiote, but when it came and busted him out of jail, it left behind, essentially, a child because believe it or not, it was pregnant. Boomstick: Eww, alien sex! Wiz: The newly born Klyntar offspring bonded with Cletus Kasady, and considering its previous hosts were an emotionally unstable Eddie, and the all around unstable Deadpool, I can't even imagine the insanity that these two combined would bring. Boomstick: Luckily for us, we don't have to! When the human and alien bonded, Cletus was no more. The result was a being known as...Carnage. Carnage: I was hollowed out inside... Empty... Just like my other. We were both sick... Because we were incomplete... But not anymore. We healed each other... Made each other whole. Neither one of us can survive without the other. Forget host. Forget symbiote. There is only Carnage. '' '(Cue 2003: Nathan Jones 1st WWE Theme Song) ' '''Boomstick: And what was the very first thing he did when he got out of jail? Kill the shit out of random people!' Wiz: This new threat was so dangerous, so brutal, that Spider-Man and Venom had to team up just to stand a chance against him. Boomstick: Considering this guy's skills, I shouldn't be surprised. Wiz: With the new symbiote bonding to his blood, which makes it near impossible for the two to separate, Carnage gained superhuman powers and abilities; with the strength to lift up to at least eighty tons, the speed to catch up to Sam Alexander, who can travel between entire galaxies, and the durability to tank hits from Doctor Doom, there's no surprise that Cletus had become an even scarier monster than he was before. Boomstick: But that's not all this crimson killer has at his disposal! He also has a wicked healing factor, like that time the damn Sentry ripped him in half, left him in space for a while, and turns out, the bastard still lived! Wiz: Kasady also has the power to shapeshift, whether it be to grow tendrils to kill people from the span of an entire city, to just turn himself into a literal living weapon, or grow from either the size of a wasp to one of a skyscraper. Boomstick: Like his spider rivals, he can also produce webbing to hold people in place and can climb up walls with the utmost ease. Wiz: Then he can also, somehow, shoot his symbiote...through the computer...to kill peo-how the hell is that even possible. Boomstick: Alien DNA, Wiz, alien DNA. (Cue Ultimate Marvel VS Capcom 3 - Theme of Venom) ' ''Wiz: But Carnage's, well, carnage, doesn't end there. He can actually take over people's bodies and control them by infecting them with his symbiote, essentially feeding off of them. This is known as the Madness Infection. '''Boomstick: This stuff is so potent, it controlled the likes of Wolverine, Captain America, Thing, and Hawkeye! Wiz: Even without his virus, Carnage is no doubt a force to be reckoned with. Feats: *Stronger than both Spider-Man and Venom combined **Venom, at his strongest, is able to go head to head with Hulk and Juggernaut *One-shot Doppelganger, who was stronger than Spider-Man *Bit through Wolverine's bone claws *Threw a helicopter *Faster than Peter and Eddie **Spidey traveled across New York in just under ten minutes *Possibly the only Marvel character that rivals Deadpool's level of insanity *Psyched out the Joker **You know, that one guy who shot someone in a room full of babies? *Regenerated from having his head cut off Boomstick: Not only is he much stronger than both Spider-Man and Venom combined, but he's also faster than the eye can see, can tank hits from missiles, and even freak out one of the craziest SOBs in comic history! And you know how symbiotes are usually weak to fire and loud noises? Welp, not Carnage! You're gonna need to crank that shit up to double! Good Lord, this man is unstoppable! Wiz: When you look at what Carnage is capable of, there's no wonder why he's one of Marvel's most feared villains, yet he's not exactly the most powerful. Weaknesses: *Insane *While highly tolerant of heat and noises, the symbiote is not immune to them *Silver Surfer Wiz: He is highly tolerant of heat and sounds, but not exactly immune. This is seen when he's hit from a blast by Firestar which completely dissolved the symbiote. Not to mention, he's not exactly the most strategic and rational of all villains because he's well, y'know-'' '''Boomstick: Bat-shit crazy?' Wiz: Yeah. Then his symbiote is scared of the Silver Surfer. Boomstick: Well, that's...random. Wiz: Yeaaah, turns out Surfer had led a giant, purple world eater to his planet and destroyed it sooooo. Boomstick: Huh, the more you know. Well, regardless of being fearful of a giant man, Carnage is still a psychotic badass, who'll kill you if you don't watch out. ' ' "We're gonna paint the whole damn world red!" Freddy Krueger Boomstick: Before we start, we just would like to tell you that this analysis is gonna get dark. Like, ''really ''dark. Guts-levels of violence here. You've been warned. (Cue A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) Soundtrack: Prologue/ Main Title) ' ''Wiz: Ever since birth, Frederick Charles Krueger had always had it rough. In September 1942, he was born to a nun after she had accidentally been locked in a room with a hundred patients, who all violently raped her and abused her to the point where she was barely alive. '''Boomstick: Told you it was gonna get dark. Wiz: Four months later, Frederick was born as his mother had died during childbirth. He was sent from orphanage to orphanage where the other children teased and mocked him, calling him the Son of 100 Maniacs. Boomstick: That...sounds kinda badass to be honest. Wiz: I mean, yeah, until you put it into context. Boomstick: True. Anyway, Freddy was finally adopted by an abusive alcoholic named Mr. Underwood who was a pretty shit person. Wiz: This, along with bullying at his school, caused the soon to be serial killer to take his first life...a hamster. Boomstick: Rest in piece, Mr. Snuggles. Rest in piece. (Cue Nightmare On Elm Street Soundtrack - Track 05 - Rod Hanged/Night Stalking) ''' '''Boomstick: As an result of the psychological and physical torment over the years, a teenage Freddy had started to cut himself with a razor, which made him feel good. Wiz: Which was ironic considering that with the very same razor, Krueger had killed Underwood in cold blood. He then moved to Springwood, Ohio, where he could start over with a wife, child...andas a child murderer, seemingly dishing out "revenge" to the children that had mocked him. Boomstick: Wait, wait, wait. So he moved to some random ass city to kill kids because he got made fun of as a kid. Wiz: Yes. Boomstick: ...Makes sense. Wiz: Anyway, with his heinous actions gaining him the nickname, the Springwood Slasher, Freddy loved to capture, torture, and kill kids in a boiler room within a power plant he previously worked at. Boomstick: But one day, Loretta, his wife, found out. Obviously not wanting to be caught, Freddy strangled her to death ''in front of his own daughter! ''That's some twisted shit right there. Wiz: His daughter, Kathryn, swore to her father that she would never tell anyone about the murders...then she told someone about them. Boomstick: The twisted story was then put on the news where Freddy's mom committed suicide...holy shit. (Cue A Nightmare On Elm Street Sleep Clinic) ' ''Wiz: Well, it turns out luck was on Freddy's side as he was released due to a lack of a search warrant. '''Boomstick: Not for long though. The parents decided, "Y'know, screw the law!", and found Fred to dish out their own form of punishment. Tracking the killer down to his boiler room where he was planning to skip town, y'know, after a celebratory child murder, of course. Wiz: The parents stopped him before he could and burned the building down, spelling the end for Krueger...or so they thought. Before Freddy was consumed by the flames, Dream Demons-'' '''Boomstick: Eww! They look like if a fish and a snake had a babies...then dropped them on their head.' Wiz: *ahem* The Dream Demons approached Freddy and made a deal for Freddy to become their "agent" in exchange for him to continue his killing spree as an evil spirit. Since he was lacking an actual physiclal body, he would kill them inside their dreams, which would kill them in real life. Boomstick: And no surprise, he said yes. And so began the killing spree of one of horror's most iconic murderers. Freddy: I...am...eternal! (Cue A Nightmare on elm Street (1984) Soundtrack: Laying out the traps) Wiz: While most dangerous in the victim's dreams, which we'll get onto later, Freddy is still a threat in the real world. Able to throw dodgeballs hard enough kill a person, fast enough to keep up with his zombie rival, Jason Voorhees, who can dodge point-blank bullets, and practically invulnerable to pain, it's pretty clear to see why he's been around as long as he has. Boomstick: And his main weapon looks like something out of a Saw movie!'' A leather glove with seven-inch long blades attatched to the fingers, perfect for child murder! Get it for $15.00 at your nearest Walmart!' ''Wiz: Uh. Ok? Anyways, he can also gain two demonically enhanced gloves that boost his physical capabilities. But Freddy's not an entirely hand-to-hand based fighter. You see, he likes to toy with the victim, wearing down their psyche until the exact moment he can strike. Boomstick: Basically what Wiz is saying is the guy's got abilities pretty much solely based on messing with your head. Pyrokinesis, hydrokinesis, teleportation, spitting acid, manipulating gravity, the ability to create things out of thin air, can control all of technology, can make his damn skeleton a separate entity to start killing people, time manipulation, intangibility, near instant regeneration, and a lot more. Wiz, take the rest, I feel kinda tired. Wiz: He can also drain the life out of someone, literally, produce sonic blasts, have complete control over the weather, turn invisible, create portals, shadow clones, create bubbles to make you fall asleep, turn people into anything he wants, typical demon stuff. However, Freddy's at his strongest in the Dream World. Boomstick: *Yawn* Man, I didn't get enough sleep last night. Wiz: Don't fall asleep, Boomstick. If you do, you may just...eh, die. Boomstick: ...Shit. (Cue Gangrel Theme Song (The Brood) ' ''Wiz: You see, in the Dream World, Freddy's strength grows exponentially, gaining almost god-like powers in this realm. He gains telepathy, telekinesism shape-shifting ablities, can grow higher than clouds, the ability to have complete control over someone, possession, can fuse with people, the ability to resurrect, matter manipulation, and the ability to break the fourth wall. He also grows stronger with every kill, consuming their souls, with 62 confirmed kills. '''Boomstick: Yeah, there's a good reason why Freddy is as feared as he is. Feats: *Can dodge bullets *Knocked out Jason Voorhees **Y'know, the guy who has no reaction to physical punishment *Tanked a punch from Jason *Tanked a point blank shot from a tank *Took on Ash Williams *Survived being reduced to a head *Tanked an explosion *Killed every teenager in Springwood *Casually destroyed a building Boomstick: From fighting with Jason to child murder, he's done a lot throughout his career, but, he's not on top for a reason. Weaknesses: *Cocky *Mirrors *Holy Items *Has less kills than Jason *People with a connection to the Dream World can escape Wiz: As a demon, he's naturally weak to holy items and is overly cocky. Also, people that have some sort of special connection with the Dream World can match Freddy's power and even escape. But only one person has ever done that, so if you face Freddy, there's a good chance you're screwed. Boomstick: One, two, three...forgot how the song went. '"When I was alive, I might have been a little naughty, but after they killed me, I became something much, much worse. The stuff nightmares are made of." ''Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTTTTTTLLLLLLLLEEEEEEE Pre-Fight '''''Setting: Queens, New York, midnight Spider-Man swang from building to building, rushing as fast as he could to get home. It was a busy day, Sinister Six, three exams, dodgeball with Flash Thompson, pretty rough. Peter: Man, I'm tired. Tempted just to stop here and sleep in an alleyway, but I got no excuses for that. Ugh. At least, I'm only around five minutes from ho-'' Just then, he was tackled out of the sky by a large red mass, sending him careening to the ground. When he got up, he saw one of his deadliest enemies, '''Carnage', standing right in front of him. Carnage: HAHAHA! We knew we would find you somewhere, Spider-Man! '' ''Peter: Oh great, just when I thought tonight couldn't get worse, Venom's crazy brother shows up. What do you even want? Carnage: YOUR LIFE! Peter: Yeah? Well-'' Almost as soon as that word left his mouth, three blood-covered blades shot through Peter's skull, sending bone fragments, blood, and gray matter all throughout the air. For a moment, the symbiote was surprised then went back to his normal, sadistic self. As the blades retracted from Spider-Man's skull and his body slumped to the ground, a burned man in a tattered red and green sweater smiled at the dead hero, then at Carnage. No doubt this was the Springwood Slasher, Freddy Krueger. ''Freddy: Ah, nothing better than watching a dying person in front of me...oh, you're ugly. Carnage: We can say the same about you! That was our guy, now you're gonna take his place! Freddy: Really? Try your best, ugly, but you won't get far! FIGHT! (Cue Lars Sullivan - Freak (Official Theme) ' Carnage threw the first punch, but Freddy dodged and teleported behind his alien foe. He slashed at him a total of six times, yet every cut was countered by Cletus' healing factor. ''Freddy: Huh, regeneration. That's gonna be annoying to deal with. Freddy teleported once again, and cackled as he conjured up a swarm of bats to surround and attack the symbiote. Carnage simply opened his mouth and swallowed the bats. Carnage: Mmm, delicious! Just like your blood will be! Freddy: Here, have a taste! Freddy scraped his face with his claw, but instead of blood, giant roaches fell out and started to fly towards Carnage. Once again, Kasady opened wide to swallow the insects, only this time, they turned into exploding bombs. Seemingly not effected by it, smoke fumed out Carnage' smouth as he patted his stomach and burped loudly. Carnage: Tasty! Freddy: I like your style! Freddy lunged at Carnage, but he turned intangible and went through him. He then turned to normal and produced three shadow clones to attack this foe. Carnage simply swatted them aside, watching them disappear, before Krueger slashed at him once again, this time knocking him back a bit. Carnage shot a part of his symbiote at Freddy, having it splatter on the middle of his chest. The symbiote started to spread over his body, but Freddy quickly threw it off and set it aflame. Carnage laughed hysterically and rushed at Freddy, swiping his blood-red claws at him, cutting Freddy into three pieces. However, Freddy quickly grew turned into three more clones, all prepared to kill their foe. Carnage: You're fun! Carnage turned his fingers into long knife-like claws and slashed at Freddy, sending the new weapons right through him. Freddy looked down and simply laughed. Freddy: Nice try, but I think I can do better! With a simple raise of his bloody, clawed glove, several more of Freddy's signature weapon came out of the ground, going through buildings, late-night walkers, and Carnage himself, who was sent high in the air on one of them. Suspended in the air, he simply threw himself off the blade and swung to another nearby building. Seeing this, Freddy teleported up to the roof that Kasady was on and instantly tried to swing at him, but missed and nearly fell off the structure. As Freddy was teetring, Carnage took the opportunity to grab him and throw him in the air. As Krueger flew higher and higher, Carnage jumped up and formed his hand into a scythe, cutting Freddy's head off. As the two psycopathic monsters fell back to the ground, Carnage started to howl with laughter...and so did Freddy. Freddy: Man, hats off to you! But it's gonna take a bit more than that to put me down. '(Cue Venom Boss Fight-Ultimate Spiderman) ' Freddy laughed hysterically at the confused Carnage while he reattached his head. When they finally hit the ground, Carnage was the first to get up and rushed at his horror movie counterpart. However, Freddy sidestepped and produced a rope for Cletus to trip on, which was almost a comical sight to see...except for the fact that it was a killer alien hybrid instead of a fat guy. Carnage: You think you're funny, huh? Carnage then formed his hand into a chainsaw, complete with the revving noise, and swung it at Freddy, who blocked the makeshift weapon with his claws. He then manipulated the weather where it started to storm, and he then manipulated the water in such a way that it formed daggers, then froze the water to fire it at his symbiotic enemy. Carnage opened his arms wide, as if expecting a hug, but instead let the icicles pass through his body, splattering the symbiote all over. Carnage laughed with glee as the symbiote grew into their own separate entities, surrounding the dream demon. Freddy, using his cunning that got him so far, grew his own clones from the shadow on the ground. The two teams of killers fought for a while, but eventually Cletus' faction started to get the upper hand in the brawl, killing off the shadow Freddies until there was merely one left. The remaining Carnages surrounded Freddy, slowly closing in on the horror icon before Freddy raised his hands and threw them down quickly, making an explosion of fire, destroying the imitator Carnages, but keeping the main one alive. Carnage jumped out of the attack as did Freddy. The two had a stare down for a bit before one of them spoke. Freddy: I've never met a maniac who was crazier than I am, and I still haven't, but you're reaching that point. Carnage: HAHAHAHA! Oh, this is just the beginning! With Spider-Man gone and once I kill you, ALL OF NEW YORK-NO, THE WORLD WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF CARNAGE! Freddy (thinking): Damn, this bastard is taking a lot out of me. I think it's time for him to go to sleep. Freddy then produced a green bubble and shot it at Carnage, who was still laughing. Upon impact, Carnage started to sway a bit before falling to the ground snoring loudly. Krueger smiled a devilish grin and literally jumped into Carnage's head. A place where most wouldn't want to be. Part Two: Carnage Inside the Dream World '(Cue Extinction - myuu) ' Carnage: Ugh, where am I? Freddy: In my world. Carnage suddenly shot up and looked for the booming voice around when he realized where he was...in his old childroom home. Carnage: What...the hell is going on here. Where's Scarface? Freddy: All around ya. Carnage found himself at the front door, as if he was coming home from torturing some poor stray animal. He slowly walked around the house, looking in the kitchen, his room, etc. to find his foe. He searched everywhere in the dead silent house...except the basement. Alone with only his thoughts of pure madness, he walked to the doorway of the basement only to find a truly horrid sight. The decomposing body of his grandmother at the bottom of the steps. Carnage looked amazed, even a bit shocked, that the body was there. As he slowly descended the old wooden stairs, each step creaking louder and louder, that's when Carnage heard it. Screams. They were all around, but he had no idea where they were coming from, they just got louder and louder with each passing second. They were screams of pure agony and rage, like dying souls trying to escape from a terrible place, but they just couldn't. Finally, Carnage's mind clicked as he made a terrifying revelation. Carnage: I'm dead. That bastard killed me. I'm...I'm in Hell. ???: No. You're somewhere worse. Carnage looked down at the bottom of the steps, ignoring all the screams, and looked at the destination from which the voice came from. It was raspy and cold, without any emotion, it was unlike anything he had ever heard before. As he got closer and closer to the body, the screams got louder, as if telling him that he was in the wrong place, telling him that this wasn't safe, but as Carnage listened more to the screams he realized that those weren't any ordinary screams. They were the screams of his mother. Suddenly, the body started to move and twitch, before finally revealing its face to Carnage. It was awful, with flesh sagging off of the bones and worms all around the eyes sockets. Grandma: You're not in Hell. You're in your mind. Then the body started to laugh, a laugh that Carnage himself was horrified by. The screams turned to the same cackling as well. Then the house started to burn down, with a flame so great that it roared. Carnage barrelled through the house, then through the flames and looked around. He was in a devilish world, with pure red being the color of it, and stalacites coming from the ceiling. Carnage: What's going on here? At this moment, Freddy materialized in front of him, with a wicked smile. Freddy: What's going on is that you are in my world. Your final resting place. Carnage: Oh, I get it. You're trying to outcrazy me! Well, that's just not gonna happen! '(Cue Mortal Kombat X - Jason Voorhees: Relentless (Theme) ' All of a sudden, Freddy grew giant and tried to stomp on Carnage, but Cletus dodged the incoming giant shoe and countered with a growth spurt of his own. The two mammoths clashed for a while, symbiotic and metal claws colliding, before Carnage got the upper hand and tumbled his foe over on his back, as the two grew back to their original size. Freddy then leaped on Carnage, knocking him to the ground, then slitting his head open to see the information. Freddy: A crazy S.O.B. like you has to be scared of something. C'mon, where are your fe-'' Carnage socked Krueger in the mouth throwing him off before Freddy rolled to the side a bit and stood up, his claws turning into syringes, each one being able to kill twenty full grown men. ''Freddy: Guess I gotta put you down first. He then gained another gloved claw on his other hand and rushed towards Carnage. Evading the first two swipes of the syringed glove, Carnage punched Freddy in the stomach causing him to keel over before transforming his hand into an axe and raised right above Freddy's head, but Freddy launched his syringes right into Carnage's stomach, which caused the symbiote to cry out...in laughter. Carnage: OH, THAT TICKLES! AGAIN, AGAIN! Freddy: What the hell are you? Now with both hands covered in clawed gloves, he swung them at Carnage, who dodged and released his own right, hitting Freddy straight on the jaw. Freddy then teleported away and held his head. Freddy (thinking): Alright, let me get into this guy's mind, so I know what he's thinking and I can put him down. There we go-'' ''Carnage: DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE BLOOD BLOOD CARNAGE MURDER INSANITY VENOM DEATH DESTRUCTION FEAR DEATH Freddy: ...Jesus. Carnage: OH, THERE YOU ARE! Freddy turned around quickly to see Carnage right behind, slobbering at the mouth like a bulldog waiting for a treat. Freddy produced a machete and swung at Carnage, hitting him right in the shoulder. Leaving the weapon lodged in there, he then summoned an army of undead warriors from the ground, who all leaped on Carnage with his final move being to set the machete ablaze and pouring gasoline the horde, destroying them and seemingly destroying Carnage. Freddy: HA! Y'see, no one can outdo Freddy, no one! As he stood there admiring his work when a red hand outstretched from the blaze and grabbed Freddy by his sweater. Then, he saw the symbiote smile with a disgustingly horrid expression as the fire went down, revealing that Freddy's army had been conformed. Conformed into Carnages. Carnage: Except me. And for the first time, Freddy felt an emotion he never had before. True, pure, unadulterated fear. Freddy: But...but how? You should be dead, damn it! With a raise of his arms, he summoned another army from the ground as the two rushed at each other, ready for the final showdown. Freddy slashed vivciously at Carngae, knocking pieces of his symbiotes everywhere, but all that did was make Carnage laugh. Carnage grabbed the back of Freddy's head and shoved it forward as an enormous spike produced from the center of his chest, impaling Krueger's head. Carnage then threw Krueger off, only for him to grow large again and stomp out both of the armies. Freddy: Alright, Carnage, it's you and me, one-on-one! Carnage: OOOH, SOUNDS FUN! Fredddy shrunk down to normal size again before kicking Carnage in the gut, then slashing him with his claws, nearly cutting his head off. Responding to the helacious attack, Carnage elbowed Freddy in the face, knocking him back a little bit before transforming his hand into a symbiotic gun and shooting little bullets at him, bullets which grew over Freddy's whole body and esentially turning him into a statue with the one exception being his head. Freddy: No, no, this can't be happening! Carnage slowly walked up to him as his hand turned into an axe one last time. Carnage: Whose world is it now? Right after he said this, the axe sliced straight through Freddy's neck, cutting his head off, still frozen with fear. Carnage then outstretched his arms and clapped it between his giant maws. ---- When Carnage woke up, he found himself in Queens, in a dark alleyway at night. He got up and rubbed his head. That was fun. Painful but fun. K.O.! Carnage is seen killing a random person while Freddy has his powers revoked by the Dream Demons and is sent to Hell. Analysis '(Cue Carnage theme) ' '''Boomstick: Damn, it's December this fight was supposed to be done two months ago Wiz: This was a tricky one to decide in all honestly. In the real world, Carnage's physical capabilities outclass Freddy's by miles, being much faster, stronger, and durable than the Springwood Slasher. Boomstick: Buuut Freddy's hax could keep him in long enough to throw him off, keeping the match alive. However, things get weird to decide once we enter the Dream World. Wiz: Carnage is still physically superior here, but Freddy gains several new ways to put Carnage down for good. Yet, some of Carnage's powers being identical to Freddy's really helped him out as they could counter. Boomstick (imitating): "Oh, but Wiz, Freddy could just read Carnage's mind and get into his fears!" Wiz: Yeah, if Carnage would sit still long enough for Freddy to allow him to. Even then, his mind is filled with such chaos and insanity, Freddy's way of doing it would be nearly impossible. Boomstick (imitating): Oh, but Wiz, the only people that have a chance in the Dream World are people with connections to it!" Wiz: Eh, not exactly true. You see, while Freddy may be much more powerful in the Dream World, Carnage was still physically superior without any need of special powers. Sure it may help when you can read minds and grow an undead army, but when your opponent is much faster and stronger than you, does it really matter? '' '''Boomstick: And the final deciding factor was their psychology. Yeah, they're both crazy, but Freddy prefers to toy around and taunt his foes instead of just straight up killing them while Carnage kills everything he sees as fast as he can.' Wiz: This one factor here finally decided the victor of these two. Freddy's power got him far, but not far enough. Boomstick: Looks like Freddy couldn't stop this reign of ''Carnage.'' Wiz: The winner is Carnage. Winner: + Physically superior all around + Counters many of Freddy's powers + Insanity would give Freddy troubles to read his mind + More effective killer '- Not as intelligent' + More intelligent '- Inferior in terms of physicality' '- Carnage's insanity would give him trouble' '- Slower killer' '- Many of his powers are countered' 'NEXT TIME!' Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! Heroes. They come from the most unlikely places, even if they are known as the lowest of the low. Even if they do not yet know it fate has chose them to be the heroes. Heroes of the future. ' ' 'And nothing will change that. ' Category:Shakaboy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:"Scary" Themed Death Battles